Uninvited
by LaynetheNinja
Summary: Kagome has been Inuyasha’s slave since they were very young. She loves him very much, but how does he feel about her? Miroku is feeling lonely and thinking of buying a slave himself to occupy his time. He’s also having a few Hentai thoughts along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uninvited**_

**Summary**- Kagome has been Inuyasha's slave since they were very young. She loves him very much, but how does he feel about her? Miroku is feeling lonely and thinking of buying a slave himself to occupy his time. He's also having a few Hentai thoughts along the way.

**A/N**: Ok, so I don't really like song fics, but I just happened to be listening to Alanis Morisette's _Uninvited_ when I was writing this, and it's a beautiful song, so I named the story after it

Also, this is **rated M **for mature, very mature possibly! In fact, there will be a lemon or two, and possible rape type stuff (but not too graphic). So! If you're underage, and/or do not like that kind of thing I am now no longer responsible if you read it!

I don't own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha characters or any of the Inuyasha storyline, I only own what I myself have thought up in my wicked little mind. Oh, and I also don't own the song _Uninvited._

Chapter One

She had been with Inuyasha as long as she could remember. In fact, her life prior to becoming his was a mystery. She never asked about it though, because even though she was a slave, her master was her best friend. He hadn't always been kind to her; the spoiled little six year old that he had been when she came to live here.

She did remember that day. The day she had come to the castle of the west lands. Only four years old herself, she'd been terrified as she was roughly scrubbed and garbed in what to her was fancy clothing.

"Ugh, not the most beautiful child, but she'll have to do!" The large woman had said, jerking a comb through her tangled hair, bringing tears to the child's eyes. "Master Inuyasha is to have his slave today for his birthday." She turned Kagome to face her, "Do not do anything to displease that one child! He has a bad temper." The woman had finally spoken to her. She nodded dumbly, not really understanding what the woman meant, but to scared to disagree.

She'd been ushered along into the largest room she'd ever seen in her life. It was positively huge in her tiny eyes, and everything in it seemed to sparkle, so enraptured with the decoration was she, that when she was shoved down into a kneeling position before the thrones, she was completely knocked off balance, and was only kept from falling by the rough hand on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha." The tallest man she'd ever seen spoke calmly. "Happy birthday my son, she is yours."

Inuyasha had strutted up to her and then stuck his nose up in the air, "Girls are yucky, Daddy!"

His father had bit his lip to keep from smiling at the boy, "I'm sure you will not always feel that way, but none the less she is yours now. Iou won't be harsh, or I shall sell her."

Kagome shook in terror, and the white hair child nodded, "Yes father." He had then turned his attention back to his party, not caring about his present at the moment. Kagome was pulled back onto her feet, and ushered back out of the great hall and into a bedroom that was apparently Master Inuyasha's.

"Don't touch anything girl! Sit here on the floor until Master Inuyasha returns to his room. Then he will tell you what to do. You understand?" She had nodded, kneeling on the floor and looking at the ground. She woman had left, leaving only one small lamp lit, and Kagome sat on the floor until her feet went numb, before the young master returned to his room.

When Inuyasha enter his room, he blinked and then remembered the girl was one of his presents. He set all his new toys and things down on the floor and then crossed his arms looking at her. "You, what's your name?'

"Ka…Kagome." She had stuttered, still looking at the floor. Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air, "I'm Inuyasha, Master Inuyasha or just Master to you. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded again, "Yes, Master."

"Good…." Inuyasha didn't know what to do next. He scratched his little puppy ears with his claws. "Ok then, sort through all my new presents and put them away, then come to bed."

"Yes, Master Inuyasha!" She said, scrambling over to the massive pile of gifts. Her eyes widened at the splendor. How could one child have so many nice play things? She quickly made work of putting them away neatly on the many shelves and then quietly approached the bed where Inuyasha lay watching her.

"I've finished, Master." She spoke softly. Inuyasha nodded, "Good, now sleep." Weary as she was, she laid down on the rug beside Inuyasha's bed. "Not there!" Inuyasha bellowed, causing her to flinch. "W…where Master? I'm sorry!" Inuyasha stuck his nose up again, sleep here on the edge of my bed for now, but do not touch me in your sleep. I don't want girl cooties!" She nodded and climbed on the very edge of the bed, falling asleep almost instantly in the comfort. Tired from his party, Inuyasha also fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nine years came and passed and in those years Kagome had come to adore Inuyasha. She found he was kind underneath his obnoxious shell. Now that Inuyasha was fifteen he spent more time with his friends Kouga, Kikyo, and Miroku instead of her though. Only Miroku ever took the time to talk to Kagome, and she rather liked the young Hoshi, hentai that he was. She still found him harmless, save for a wandering hand.

Kagome missed the time she had spent with Inuyasha before. She had been his playmate for all those years, and now he seemed to have forgotten her, save for a quick command here and there. She sighed as she once again gathered his scattered laundry into a basket. He was messy, as most 15 year olds are.

She had been given a smaller plain room that was connected to Inuyasha's a few days after she had come to live here. She rather liked her little room. In fact, she was a fortunate servant, to be given as much as she had been. She took the full basket and headed for the door, nearly being blown over by Inuyasha and his friends bursting through it.

She flattened herself against the wall as they poured in. "My apologies, Kagome!" Miroku said as he and Kouga pushed past her. Kikyo snorted, "Why do you apologize to a slave, monk? She's nothing." Inuyasha frowned, "Don't insult her, Kikyo." Kagome slipped out of the door before she could see Kikyo sidle up to Inuyasha and whisper a fake apology in his ear.

She put Inuyasha laundry on to wash, and sat down in the laundry room, intent on hiding out until Inuyasha's friends left. She would only remain around if Miroku alone had come to visit. Kouga always looked at her like he wanted to devour her, and Kikyo was always malicious towards her. Inuyasha would defend her half-heartedly and then they would all laugh it off. She really was nothing to them. The Hoshi had to be kind, she suppose, because he followed the ways of Buddha.

Later that night, Kagome was turning down Inuyasha's bed, preparing it for him to sleep in, when he walked in alone. Kagome bowed her head ever so slightly, and continued what she was doing.

Inuyasha stood back slightly, watching her. "Kagome, I want you to stay in here with me tonight." Kagome's breath caught in her throat, but she could not deny him. "Yes, Master Inuyasha." She tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke.

Inuyasha got into the bed and held the covers back for her. She nervously climbed in beside him, scared of what was to come. "Do not be afraid." Inuyasha tried to reassure her, as he spooned himself behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She tensed when she felt him push against her back slightly, but he made no other move. He snuggle his face in her hair and in seconds his breathing had evened out in sleep. Kagome finally relaxed and tried to fall asleep as well.

When morning came, she opened her eyes with a start, to see Inuyasha's face hovering over hers. "Inuyasha?" She asked, confused. He had leaned down, his lips less than an inch from hers. She closed her eyes and didn't move.

The door banged opened, causing Inuyasha to jump back. Kikyo waltzed in like she owned the place, "Inuyasha I…" She paused, frowning when she caught sight of Kagome in his bed. "What is she doing here?"

Inuyasha scratched his head, "Nothing, she just had a bad dream is all…Kagome, go on to your room." Kagome nodded and slipped out of the room, while Kikyo glared daggers at her.

"Do you always allow slaves in you bed, Inuyasha?" She sneered.

"Don't ever enter my room without knocking again, Kikyo." He answered, getting up to pull on a shirt. Kikyo came up to him, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She touched his lips with hers lightly, "Can you ever forgive me?" Inuyasha growled, and pushed her against the wall, kissing her roughly.

Kagome, hearing them from her room, buried her face in her hands. How could he do that with Kikyo, she was awful. As she thought about what had almost happened a few moments ago, and what was happening now, she decided that she would not go to Inuyasha's bed again, no matter what he commanded. And if he didn't like it, she would appeal to his father, that man had always been kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two more years came and passed. Inuyasha had ordered her to sleep in his bed again, and when she had refused, he'd thrown a vase against the wall and then left. He spent more and more time apart from her now, even though his relationship with Kikyo had ended when he'd caught her and a Kouga doing inappropriate things together. His temper had boiled for months and no one had dared go near him.

Miroku had moved in as the residential monk, and Kagome visited him often in her loneliness. Now was one of those times. She sat on a garden bench near the shrine, talking to the hoshi.

"I think my master has forgotten I exist, Miroku." She said batting his hand way from her bum again with an annoyed glance.

"Aye, Lady Kagome, he has not forgotten that you exist!" He grinned. Kagome laughed, "You forget yourself, Hoshi. I am no Lady." Miroku smiled a knowing smile, "Not yet perhaps, but one day Inuyasha will come to his senses and make you a lady." Kagome shook her head, "I do not think so Miroku, he doesn't even speak to me anymore."

She made a sound of annoyance in her throat; once again smacking away the monk's wandering hand. "Miroku-Sama, you need a slave of your own, to occupy your time." She scoffed. Miroku laughed, "Perhaps you are right, Kagome. But, how could I ever choose?"

"I could help you, if you really want…." She ventured. "Oh! That would be great!" The monk beamed, "Shall we go today?"

"You Letch!" She laughed, "Yes, let me just go ask Master Inuyasha."

Kagome ran off to find the hanyou, finding him training in one of the practice arenas. "Master Inuyasha?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb him too much.

"What do you want wench?" He asked, not looking at her. She looked at her feet, "I was wondering if I could accompany Hoshi-sama to town?"

"Keh, whatever." He swung tessiaga again, his back still turned to her. She bowed, even though he wasn't looking and rushed back to Miroku's place.

"Miroku-sama, I can go with you!"

Kagome followed Miroku closely through the streets of the city. She had not been outside of the castle grounds often, but even she knew that getting lost was a bad thing. She would probably be accused of running away, and she had no intentions of doing that.

The two entered the slave market and were quickly approached by a large balding man who presumably ran the place. "Greetings Hoshi-sama! How can I assist you on this fine evening?" Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but his words were cut off by a loud crack and a woman's scream. Both Kagome and Miroku's head turned towards the woman who was being whipped. She was kneeling over, protectively cradling a cat in her arms, as the whip bit down again.

Tears clouded Kagome's eyes. Not thinking, she grabbed the man's arm, "What has she done?" She asked desperately. The slave trader shoved her back, "Don't touch me, slave!"

Miroku quickly stepped between Kagome and the slave trader, "Please sir, what crime had that woman committed?" The slaver shrugged, "Someone bought the neko demon, and she attacked us when we tried to take it away." Kagome looked frantic, having seen 3 more strikes fall and the woman's no bleeding back. She tugged on Miroku's robe sleeves, "Please, Miroku-sama, do something!"

Miroku looked back at the woman as another lash struck her, "I'll pay twice for the cat!" He blurted out, "And purchase the woman too, just stop beating her, now!"

"HEY!" The slaver trader yelled to the man with the whip as he prepared to strike the woman again, "No more!"

Sango was holding her breath, waiting for the whip to bite again. She heard someone yell and then the whip was dropped to the ground. She released her breath and sagged against the wall, trying to stay conscious. She still held Kirara tightly in her arms, and she'd be damned if they were going to take the cat away from her while she was alive. The neko demon had been fitted with a charmed collar that kept her in her smaller form. Kirara mewed and rubbed her head against Sango, trying to comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4 Injured Sango, Moody Inuyasha

**A/N:** I just want to say thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and all those who have added me to their favorites and alerts! And special thanks to my dear friend, Lacey-Chan, and her encouragement for me to get to the good stuff ha-ha! I'm glad you all have enjoyed my story so far, and I hope you will continue to read it….Thanks….Well that all…On with the story!

**Chapter 4**

Miroku walked over and knelt beside Sango. She flinched, tightening her grip on Kirara. "It's ok; I'm not trying to take her." Miroku spoke gently, but she did not relax. The slave trader cleared his throat, and Miroku handed Kagome his money bag so that she could pay the man. Miroku tried to help Sango stand, but she refused to release the cat, making it difficult without touching her back.

"Please, I have bought you both. If you let Kagome hold her, I can help you to stand…" He tried to coax her into letting go of the cat. Kagome kneeled down on her other side, "What's your name?" She asked. "Sango." Her voice was weak and shaking with pain. "Sango, let me carry your kitten, I promise not to hurt her, and I'll be right beside you."

Sango turned her head slightly to look at Kagome and then nodded, letting Kirara down slowly. Kagome gently scooped up the neko demon and stood up waiting for Miroku and Sango.

Miroku helped Sango up, careful not to touch her bruised and bloody back. She swayed and he tightened his grip on his arms. "The walk is not far, be strong a little longer." He encouraged. Keeping a steady hand on her arm, they slowly left the market and headed back towards the castle, Kagome following with Kirara.

Once they were back at Miroku's hut in the castle grounds he helped Sango to lie down on the bed. Kagome let Kirara down near the bed and then left to bring them some food. Miroku's hand twitched at the vulnerable position Sango was in, but he kept his lecherous hand in check. She was hurt after all, and he was not that cruel. It still did not keep his eye from wandering.

Within minutes Kagome returned with a huge tray of food for them and some scraps and milk for Kirara. Kagome then excused herself and went off to take care of some other chores. She hoped the monk would keep his hands to himself at least for a little while, but she knew the Hoshi to be kind despite his perverted mind.

Kagome went back to the kitchens and gathered supper to take to Inuyasha. She carefully brought the large tray up to his room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" He shouted gruffly at the door. Kagome frowned; he was in a bad mood…again. She pushed open the door and set the tray down on the table. She looked to the bed where Inuyasha lay on his back upside down, throwing a ball against the wall and catching it. She bit her lip. Her master had been so withdrawn lately. It upset her to see him so sullen and down. He never did anything more than train with Tessiaga or slack off doing virtually nothing like he was doing now.

Kagome crept forward quietly and sat down on the edge of his bed. Inuyasha felt the bed dip slightly with her weight, but didn't turn to look at her. He threw the ball at the wall again, and when it bounced back Kagome stuck out her hand and caught. Inuyasha blinked, "What'd you do that for, wench?" He huffed. Kagome frowned, "My name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME!" She dropped the ball on his stomach and stood up, storming out of the room through the door that led to her own. Inuyasha blinked and set up. Kagome had never gotten mad at him like that before. He scratched his puppy ears and stared at the door. He should probably not let her get away with that, but he really wasn't sure what to do. He sighed and laid back down, he'd deal with it later. He started throwing the ball against the wall again.

Kagome flung herself on her bed angrily. What was his problem? The big stupid head, she thought curling herself into a ball as tears ran down her face. Even though she was angry, she could help but worry about her sullen master. Why was he so moody and withdrawn all the time? ….it didn't make sense to her.


	5. Chapter 5 Arranged

This Chapter is dedicated to my friend Tara and her hawt Latino lover, Rico Sauve.

Chapter 5 – Arranged

Kagome lay on her bed, waiting for Inuyasha to slam open the door and do something…yell at her….kiss her….React in the smallest way! She huffed, how dare he ignore her like this! Even if he was some stupid master prince whatever…ugh. Her anger boiled. She sat up and stared at the door again, letting out a furious sigh. She had to do something; this had gone on for too long.

Inuyasha continued to throw the ball against the wall. It didn't matter anyway; Kagome would be his much longer. He sighed, tossing the ball at the wall again. Kagome burst into the room, sending the door slamming into the wall. Inuyasha missed catching the ball and it hit him in the head. "Kagome?" he asked, rubbing his head slightly. Kagome balled her hands into fists and marched over to his bed. Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow at her. She jumped on him, smashing her lips against his, and grabbing his head on either side with her hands.

Inuyasha paused and blinked, before wrapping his arms around her and returning the surprising, passionate kiss. When they parted, he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck and hair. "Oh, Kagome…" He sounded so depressed. She pulled back to look at him and he continued, "My parents have arranged my marriage…." Kagome blinked, "…What?"

"They've already signed the contract…I'm to marry princess Kagura of the north."

Tears pooled in Kagome's eyes. She'd had too much of an emotional day to cope with this, "No…you can't!" She whimpered.

Just at that moment the door to Inuyasha's room was once again slammed open. Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome off him and blinked seeing his brother standing there in the doorway, eyes red with rage. "Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, shocked that his brother sought him out. Kagome looked on the older demon with fear, and scooted back.

"You!" Sesshoumaru pointed at Inuyasha, "Why would they marry her off to a worthless Hanyou! Why not I? This Sesshoumaru is heir to the Western Lands!"

Inuyasha blinked in utmost confusion… "You want to marry Kagura?" Sesshoumaru stuck his nose in the air, "What would a full demon want with you?" Was his only acidic reply, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and blinked, then Kagome started giggling, having never seen the stoic Sesshoumaru show so much emotion. Inuyasha grinned and scratched his ear, "Who knew my rock of a brother had a crush?" Kagome laughed more. Inuyasha pulled her close and snuggled down to sleep, deciding he would enjoy her presence while he could.

Sango stared at the tray of food, her mouth watering at the prospect of such tasty treats after having been given little more than bread and water the last few days. Miroku pulled the bloody fabric of what was left of her shirt away from her skin, leaving her to clutch the front of the garment to her chest. He'd stepped out the well earlier to get a pail of cool water. The monk now took a clean cloth and dipped it in the water, and then gently touched it to her back.

Sango hissed at the pain and cold water, but Miroku continued, trying to be as quick and gentle as possible. Once he was finished, he dropped the bloody rag in the pail and got some gauze and bandages to wrap her back. "Do you think you could sit up for a moment?" He asked. Sango nodded her head and started to push herself up, holding the remains of her shirt over her breasts. Miroku stepped behind her and she let the cloth fall, so that he could wrap the bandages around her. After rubbing some salve on some of the worst lashes, he laid some gauze over her back and began to gently wrap her in bandages. Though his hands may have remained around her chest more than necessary, he still refrained from full out groping. He may have been a hentai, but he had some decency. Once he was finished he found a light robe to and helped her into it. "Do you think you can sit up long enough to eat?" He asked. Sango nodded again, though she felt exhausted, she was terribly hungry. Miroku pulled the table up to the bed, so that it was in easy reaching distance. "Help yourself then." He said as he put the food for Kirara down on the floor. "What's the fire cat's name?"

"Kirara." Sango answered simply, dipping a piece of bread in some soup. "Will she attack me if I remove that collar?" Sango shook her head, her mouth full of the soaked bread. Miroku leaned down and removed the charmed collar from the neko's neck. Kirara meowed and rubbed against his hand in thanks.


	6. Chapter 6 The Slayer's Story

A/N:This is a rather short chapter, but I've been having trouble getting the end of this to work out right, so I wanted to go ahead and post what I had! Love to all my reviewers! Tara have fun with Rico Sauve….Lacey…you'll have to wait for another chapter, I'm afaid.

Taijiya – Demon Slayer

Yukata- Light Summer Kimono

Uninvited Chapter Six – The Slayer's Story

After she had eaten, Sango laid back down on the bed, exhaustion finally taking her. She was asleep almost instantly, and Miroku sat Indian style meditating on the floor, while the fire cat explored his hut. It was mid-afternoon, and the monk had duties to attend to in the village. Rising, he looked at the girl, wondering if he should wake her to tell her he was leaving. Deciding she would be fine until he returned, he left to go into the village and see to some yokai reports.

After she had slept few hours, Sango woke from her nap. Looking around for the Hoshi, she did not find him. She sat up and stretched slightly, noticing that though she was stiff her back hurt less. Seeing a mirror on the wall, she slowly walked over and unwrapped her bandages, taking a look at her back. The broken skin had scabbed over and the swelling seemed to have gone down, though she would most likely be bruised for a while. She held up the gauzy robe the monk had given her to cover herself and made a face. It looked like something a prostitute would wear.

She discarded it, and picked up what had been her shirt….the back was ripped open and the garment was covered in blood. That would not do. Frowning, she opened his closet and started rummaging through it, surely the hoshi had something that would be appropriate for short-term at least.

Miroku entered the door silently, a grin spreading across his face as he saw Sango digging through his closet, wear only her green skirt. Even with the injuries on her back, he was inclined to stare. He leaned against the wall, and watched her eye his clothing, finally finding a simple blue man's Yukata. When she turned away from the closet, holding the garment, she caught sight of Miroku standing there. She gasped, pulling the Yukata infront of herself, blushing madly.

"Please, is it alright if I wear this instead…?" She finally ventured. Miroku shrugged, "If you don't mind wearing men's clothing." Sango averted her eyes, "I have no qualms with wearing men's clothes." She turned around, slipping the yukata on and tying it. Miroku grinned mischievously, "You've worn men's clothes before then?" He joked.

She turned back around to face him, "Yes, actually, I have…well, not the clothes belonging to another man, but men's style clothing, while I was training." Miroku raised an eyebrow. He moved to sit on his bed, patting the space next to him, Sango looked at him warily, but sat next to him anyway, "…Taijiya"

"Taijiya?" Miroku asked, his eyes going wide. "How did you end up at the slave market?" Sango's face fell, her eyes focusing on the floor, "My entire village and family were slaughtered by a powerful demon named, Naraku. I only escaped because I was knocked out, and they thought I had been killed as well. When I awoke, they found me, but instead of killing me, the men of the castle decided to sell me to make a little extra cash, and I here I am…"

Miroku looked like he'd been slapped, "Oh, you poor soul, how long ago was this?" Sango's hands clenched into fists, "Three days ago." Miroku gasped and pulled her to him, one arm above and below her wounds, holding her. Sango gritted her teeth and then relaxed, her arms going around him as well, she started crying for the first time since the incident.

After a moment, she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, "You have saved me from a fate worse than death…and I don't know how to repay your kindness."

A wide lecherous grin spread across Miroku's face and he got down on one knee, taking her hand in his, "Sango, my dear slayer, Will you bear my child?"


	7. Chapter 7 Lemony Fresh

Nani- what

Baka- stupid or idiot

Uninvited Seven- Lemony Fresh

**This is where the M-rating kicks in! …Just a warning.**

Sango blinked at him, "Nani?" Miroku continued to grin stupidly, until he noticed the frown forming on her face. "BAKA!" She snapped, her hand flying towards his face and making contact with a loud smacking sound. Miroku rubbed the red handprint on his face and sighed.

He moved back and sat Indian style of the floor, smiling slyly to himself. "You would deny your master?" She scoffed at him, "I could whip you any day! Just try it!" He was not deterred by her threats, however. "I could have you hung for that." She crossed her arms and looked away from him scowling, "You wouldn't."

He scratched his head, "You're right, I wouldn't." He sighed and got up, lying down on the other side of the bed. "What are you doing?" Sango gaped. "I'm going to bed. It's getting late." He answered. "And where am I to sleep?" She questioned. He patted the space on the bed next to him. She frowned.

"Do you want to get hit again, Monk?" She glared daggers at him. "No! No!" He waved his arms, "But there is plenty of room, and I have no where else for you to sleep." She sighed, and lay down on her side, still mindful of her back, facing Miroku. He smiled to himself, feeling like he'd already won a small battle, but his mouth had to run away with it's self again, "Are you sure you won't bear my child?"

Sango had done nothing but fight for days, and she was tired. She closed her eyes in irritation. The lecherous monk was the least of her worries at the moment and she sighed, "Whatever. monk." Miroku beamed and moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her gently. She opened her eyes giving him a quizzical look, "What are you doing?" He grinned, "Oh, whatever…." She closed her eyes again, looking frustrated by the hoshi's amorous attempts. He had saved her from the beating and been very kind to her since she had come here, however, she'd only know him for one day. That was hardly long enough to give herself to him like this. She supposed, though, that she would be spending a lot of time with him in the future. Perhaps, it was better to please him.

"What is it?" He asked, rubbing her side slightly. "Nothing." She forced a smile onto her face. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, his lips lightly brushing against hers. She sighed into the kiss, slowly returning it_, Gods but did he taste good_. Miroku's hand wandered down to her butt, massaging it through her skirt. When she didn't push him away, or slap him in the face, he pulled back from the kiss, letting his hand rest where it was. He grinned at her, in appreciation, and leaned down to trail kiss down her jaw line and neck, making her shiver at the slight tickle.

Sango wrapped her arms around the Monk, pulling him close to her and surrendering to him. He was the only person who'd shown her any kindness in a several days. She blushed when she felt him untie the Yukata and slip his hand underneath the fabric. She inhaled sharply when he captured one of her breasts in his hand, grazing his thumb over the nipple. He grinned, watching the pleasure cross her face. He leaned down to kiss her again, moving his hand to her other breast.

Sango suppressed a whimper, trying to deny the sensations and feelings he was causing inside her. There was a burning in her stomach that ached for his touch in places she didn't want to think about. Miroku slipped the yukata off her shoulders, and reached down to pull off her skirt as well. Feeling self conscious at being naked alone, she hesitantly fumbled with his robes, unsure of how to remove them. He sat up for a moment to help her pull them off, then he lay next to her, pulling her against his skin. Sango felt his erection pressing against her thigh and bit her lip, not sure of what to do next. She ran her fingertips down his side and over his hips, smiling when he shivered at her touch. She moved her hand between them, finding his member and taking it into her hand. She rubbed him gently, watching his face as he closed his eyes, allowing her to explore him.

After a moment or two, he reached down and coaxed her legs apart, letting his fingers explore where she ached most. He rubbed her for a while, encouraged by her sighs and the slight movement of her hips. He then let his fingers enter her, pumping in and out slowly. She had stopped stroking him, her hand still resting where it had been, fear gripped her and she had the urge to push him away.

Miroku frowned at the look on her face and removed his hand, "Am I hurting you?" She blinked, looking at him, "No…I just..." She gave him a half smile, "I just got a little scared, but I'm alright now." He nodded and rolled over on his back, pulling her on top of him.

She straddled his hips, letting her knees rest on the bed on either side of him. He pulled her forward so that he could kiss her again and the whispered softly to her, "So we don't hurt you back…" She nodded in understanding, lifting herself up and positioning herself over his manhood. He reached between them to keep it steady as she began to lower herself onto him.

She stopped almost immediately, a look of pain on her face. "Are you alright?" He asked, using all his self control to keep his hips still. She nodded and leaned down to bury her face in his neck. "Take your time." He tried to sooth. Slowly she took more of him into her until the pain faded away. After a few awkward moments, they began rocking together, setting a steady rhythm. It did not take long for both of them to be on the brink. Miroku reached between them again, aiding her pleasure with his fingers. She moaned at the added sensation, pushing against him faster. She gasped, pushing down hard as she found her release, practically collapsing down on him. Miroku gritted his teeth, and pushed into her a few more times before moaning and spilling his seed.

Both lay panting in each others arms for a while. Miroku grinned, moving some of her hair out of her face, while she smiled down at him shyly. "Well, that was fun." She blushed at his comment and moved to lie beside him. He smiled again and snuggled up with her, pulling the covers over them. _Kagome was right_, he thought.

**A/N**: For all those reading this for Kagome/Inuyasha, I promise the next chapter or two will be about them! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was hard to write!


	8. Chapter 8 Hate Me

"_Hate me today._

_Hate me tomorrow._

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you."_

-Blue October's _Hate me_

**Chapter 8 – Hate Me**

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's bed, watching him dress for his wedding. She was out of tears, out of feelings. How could he do this to her? Why wouldn't her run away with her and let his dumb brother marry Kagura? And why did she still love him, knowing that she could never have him for her own.

He tied his formal Kimono and stood in front of her. She looked at him, her emotionless face nearing stoicism of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had invited her to attend, but she had refused. She couldn't bare the thought of it, let alone watch it happen. She loved him so much that devastation didn't begin to describe her feelings. He was going to marry someone else. She bit her lip, waiting for him to speak.

Inuyasha looked at the girl he loved. He hated his parents at the moment. Why were they forcing this on him? Just because Sesshoumaru was the heir, they were pickier with his mate, but Inuyasha's marriage was one for an alliance only. He felt like he was selling his soul for a treaty. He noticed Kagome was waiting for him to say something, but he had no words for her. He couldn't just run away from this, it wasn't done. His parents were the rulers of this land, and their word was law. He had to do this, there wasn't an option. He lowered his ears and sighed, turning and leaving the room.

Kagome winced when the door clicked. She couldn't believe he'd just left like that! She curled up on top of his bed, clutching his pillow and burying her face in it, inhaling his scent, as fresh tears she didn't think she had left spilled out of her eyes.

She lay there for sometime, basking in her torment, but she knew she couldn't stay in his bed any longer, for that very night he would be bringing his bride there...The thought made her feel sick as she sat up, straightening the covers and the pillows.

She turned off the lamp and left the room, shutting the door softly. She wandered down the hall aimlessly; it had been only two months since he'd told her about his marriage. He had been almost hers…for two months. It wasn't enough. It wasn't long enough.

Not paying attention she almost ran over Sango who was looking flustered. "Sango." Kagome gave a half smile, seeing her knew friend, but her face fell again seeing the fear on the girls face, "What's wrong?" Sango bit her lip, wondering if she could trust Kagome, but the girl had been nothing, but nice to her since she'd met her, and perhaps she'd understand. "I…I think I may be pregnant…"

Kagome blinked and then broke out into a smile, Inuyasha pushed to the back of her mind, "Really?" She nearly squealed. "Shh…" Sango hushed. "Have you told Miroku? He will be so happy!" Sango blushed, "Will he?" Kagome nodded, "Didn't he tell you…he's always wanted a child" Sango smiled slightly, "Yes, but…" Kagome cut her off, "Go tell him. He will be ecstatic and I know he loves you, even if he hasn't told you that." Kagome saw the doubt on the girls face and smiled sadly, "Good news should be shared, I'm happy for you, and the hoshi will be happy too."

They said their goodbyes, and Sango left to find the Monk. When the slayer was out of sight, Kagome sagged against the wall, new tears running down her face as she sobbed. She really was happy for Sango, but Kagome hurt knowing she would never have that with Inuyasha….the best she could hope for was the be a mistress on the side. Hated be his wife, hid from the public…she shuddered. She couldn't do that.

She pulled herself together, and continued walking. She wandered out of the castle and into the woods to spend some time alone, away from her pain.


End file.
